A Masquerade?
by knittingFamine
Summary: A mysterious invitation arrives at the household of the four remaining characters who traveled 'Into the Woods'. It's a Masquerade! However, this isn't any 'ordinary' masquerade. Can Jack, 'Red', Cindy and Mr. Baker survive for one masked night? (and can Cindy make her OTP canon?) Mostly Red/Jack fic with some Bakerella. T for Jack and Red's language. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my **SECOND** story. So. Yeah. Uh. I hope you like it. It mainly focuses around the remaining characters of the Into the Woods show who didn't die because of the Giant. Yep. *cough*redandjack*cough*

I must give you a quick backstory though why I wrote this. I **LOVE** the play Into the Woods. It brings back so many good memories and such. And I simply adore all the characters. Jack (and the Beanstalk) and Little Red (Riding Hood) especially. I personally played Jack when I did this play and **MAN** was it **FUN**. I must tell you about the shipping. But you wouldn't really care anyway. Oh well. (the shipping was magnificent between characters, especially Jack and Red).

T for Jack and Red's bad language but besides that it's fine.

* * *

The doorbell rang. And it ran again. Jack groaned heartily. It was the early hours of the morning but someone was _insisting_ to ring the damn doorbell. There were four extremely tired people in this house, (not including the baby who had been the one to keeping the other four in the house up all night) and he was _definitely_ one of them.

Jack understood that Mr. Baker was having a hard time tending to the child since his wife had died, but... He didn't know children could be that loud! He wondered if he had been that loud when he had been a kid. Maybe that was the reason his mother hated him so mu-

DIIIIIIINNNNNGGG DOOOOONNNNNGGGG!

The ding-dong-ing was really starting to make his head hurt. How long had that person been standing there just ringing the freaking door? Three hours? Four? He had had enough of that stupid, _stupid_ noise! He sat up and tore the thin sheets off his body. He was shirtless, (who wore a shirt to bed?) and his clearly visible muscles extended and contracted as he raced to the front door and flung it open.

"What the _heck_ do you want?" He roared at the doorbell-ringer. He must have been quite a sight; tired emerald eyes ablaze, thick short brown hair all over the place and tangled, his top half clearly seeable (bare chest heaving) while the bottom half was covered in a pair of thin, grassy green, baggy pajama pants.

The doorbell-ringer stepped back in surprise. "I have an invitation for the inhabitants of this household; Mr. D. Baker, Miss C. Ella, Mr. J. Bean and Miss R. Wolf." The messenger swallowed awkwardly, clearly frightened by the tall boy's intense stare, "Do they live here?"

"Of _course_ not." Jack rolled his eyes. "But I can give it to them if you'd like." His voice was layered with sarcasm.

"Oh yes, that would be very nice of you!" The messenger clearly didn't know how to react to sarcasm. "Here!" The messenger handed him the piece of paper quickly and dashed from the scene, clearly not wanting to be around Jack any longer.

The brunette looked at the invitation. He couldn't read well (sadly), so he put some of the letters he knew together. He spelt it out carefully; M-A-S-Q-U-E-R-A-D-E. Masquerade. He didn't know what that was, or what it had anything to do with any of the inhabitants of this particular house. And he didn't care. Who the heck would wake a whole house up just to hand them an invitation to some stupid Masquerade thingy?

And this 'Masquerade' thing? It better be really damn important.

* * *

I hope you liked that. I have more waiting... Okay. Thanks for reading!

~**Matteo** :33


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hello, dear listeners!  
I am VERY happy to hear that you enjoy my writing! It's really nice to hear from you, Contrary-Miss-Mary. I simply adore when people comment on my work, and if you're reading this, please feel free to do so! Hope you have a great day, my dear readers, and you enjoy this!

Matteo :33

Ps. I don't own the characters from Into the Woods! :3

* * *

Ruby Wolf was really not in the mood for shit that morning. She had gotten near to no sleep the past night and she really didn't want to be bothered in the early hours of the morning. But being woken up pinned down by Jack in his half naked state was an exception.

Not that she liked being pinned down by boys. Especially half naked ones. Named Jack.

"Red. Hey Red wake up!" Red was Jack's nickname for her. She didn't hate it, but she refused to admit that she enjoyed him calling her that. But he knew she liked it. She found it hard to hide things from him.

She rolled over, away from him, hoping he'd just leave so she could sleep another twenty minutes in peace. But no.

"Red, I know you didn't sleep a wink but something came in the mail." No response. "GET UP LAZY BUTT!" Still silence.

But he knew what he had to do to get her up. It was always the last thing he did after he had tried almost all his tricks. And it ALWAYS worked.

Jack sat on the side of her bed, leaning his head over hers. He started to gurgle, taking all the spit in his mouth into one area. And slowly, he let the spit drip from his mouth, slowly coming towards her sleepy face. She reacted almost imediantly, rolling away from him and off her bed, landing with a thud on the dusty wood floor.

"What the hell Jack." She looked at him, her blond head peaking over the edge of the bed, clearly pissed. "This better be really damn important."

He grinned at her, finding her cross face somewhat adorable. Wait what? Adorable? Red was nowhere near 'adorable' let alone 'cute'. Ugh, why was he even thinking about this, she was just his fri-

"Did you hear me, greenbean?" She had somehow made it half way across the bed without him noticing. She was almost like a cat, how if you looked away for only moments she could be right in your face without you even knowing she was ther-

"This better be really damn important, Jack." She was in his face, her pointy nose almost touching his. Her golden blond locks hung in tight bunches, dispite being extremely unorganized, and her bright blue eyes burned into his green ones like fire on skin.

"Don't worry. It is." He grinned at her, his stupid smile making her want to sock him in the eye or kiss him. She couldn't tell which. She just wanted to wipe that idiotic expression off his face.

He looked at her quickly. There was a light blush on her cheeks, which didn't seem usual for her, but still made her look cute. Her blond hair fell in messy loops, since she had just woken up, and her freckles dotted her pale complexion like stars in the night sky. She was wearing a rather revealing red tank top, (but there wasn't really that much to reveal in the first place) and a pair of loose pajama shorts.

"Well?"

"Follow me."

* * *

That was shorter than I wanted it to be... hehehe. Okay, that's all from me! Hope to update soon! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Oh GOSH people! I just want to say how very grateful I am that you, my wonderful readers, are commenting on my work! So sorry it's been a long time since I've last published but I just want to let you know it'll be worth it. I promise. Hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, this was a lot of fun. Mr. Baker just seemed to be quite a fun character to write for.

Please beware F-Bombs and such.

~Matteo :33

* * *

Mr. David Baker was not in the best of moods. He felt awkward. Self conscious. And he despised himself for not being able to calm his own child. Ever since his wife had died (bless her poor soul) he had had the most awful experience trying to care for the child. It was like the child knew their mother was dead. And it made him weep every day.

Not that he would even ask for help. He was the strong David Baker who had lead his wife into the woods so they could have a child. He wasn't the type who would give up so easily but, this child was so much different. He had his mother's eyes, the light blue beauties that shone like diamonds. The light brown tufts of curly hair clouding from the top of his tiny head. The curiosity of this child almost reminded him of everything he once was. But he forced himself not to think about it.

He had to be strong.

For himself.

And for everyone that was living in the cute two story brick house with the peeling pink paint. Cindy had chosen the house to begin with, she had loved how quaint it seemed here. Alone on the countryside, away from civilization, but happy about it. David had found it quite strange when she talked about the house. It was almost as if the house was alive. Which of course, it wasn't.

Cindy treated the house like a child.

She dusted and cleaned and made sure that nearly everything about it was perfect. She loved being as perfect and mature as she could be. And Mr. Baker loved that about her. He loved the way her short blond hair curled around her jawline, and how she lazily tucked a loose strand away from her blue eyes. Oh those eyes, how they brightened his mostly dull days.

He smiled to himself just thinking about her.

He cuddled his sleepy child in his arms, rocking him back and fourth slightly. He hummed to himself as he sat there, just thinking about his lovely but terrible life. Which was strangely interrupted by a loud thump that came from the room just above him.

Which was, plain to say, Ruby's room.

He could even feel the anger and embarrassment emanating from the bright red room above him. The anger seemed to wilt the painted flowers that decorated his walls. This couldn't be good.

He then heard some muffled yelling. The louder more squeaky voice of Ruby Wolf screamed at the deeper, more earthy sounding voice of... Was that Jack?  
Of course, Jack had been to Ruby's room before. They were quite close friends... Well you wouldn't call them friends exactly. They were more of acquaintances that were friends in a sort of way that was if-one-was-getting-beat-up-by-someone-or-visa-vers a-the-other-would-swoop-down-and-save-the-other-on -a-I-Owe-You-sort-of-basis-but-they-still-won't-ta lk-to-each-other-if-other-closer-friends-of-theirs -are-around-to-talk-to. So, they cared for each other, but yet would never forgive each other for what the other did to them.

Ruby had made Jack climb the beanstalk again. And if he didn't climb the beanstalk, his mother wouldn't be dead. However, if he didn't trade his cow for beans from-Ugh. It was a long story.

He could hear the two 'lovebirds' as Cindy called them (which caused quite an argument from the fourteen year old blond and her fifteen year old brunette companion) stomping noisily down the crooked stairs. He could hear their conversation, despite their tries to be quiet.

"What the hell is a Masquerade?" That was Ruby.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you!" Jack countered.

"So you had to wake me up out of my PERFECTLY good slumber-"

"Oh shut up. We all know no one slept."

There was a brief silence.

"Why didn't you wake Mr. Baker or Cindy up."

"Cause they would've fucking killed me."

"Good point."

Another awkward break of silence.

"So... You wanna see the invite?"

"Sure."

They moved away from his earshot. It was a mighty fine time to figure out what on EARTH Jack was talking about.

* * *

Comment and I'll love you forever~!


End file.
